


Epiphany

by RogueMarieL



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, cat!Sherlock, cat!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueMarieL/pseuds/RogueMarieL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has an epiphany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from a friend, quite by accident.  
> I assure you, I do not own the characters or the series in any of its forms. I am not making money off of this work.

Sherlock licked a bit of blood from his paw, earning a disparaging look from John.

"Honestly, Sherlock, can't that wait? We’re nearly home; surely you can clean yourself properly there?” He held his own paw up to show the blood spattered there, as though trying to prove that patience wasn't overrated.

Sherlock, being Sherlock, ignored him. Instead, his ears flicked back, his tail twitching. “Do you hear that, John?”

A sigh. “Hear what?”

“That! The bell! Oh,” he laughed, “this is brilliant! Why didn’t I think of it? It’s the roses, John, the roses! Quick, we must return to the scene.” Sherlock darted into the street, halting a cab.

John’s head drooped, but his tail, flicking happily, gave him away. There was still blood on their paws.


End file.
